Unexpected Happiness
by stingray2185
Summary: My take on the morning after the almost wedding of Sabrina and Patrick. This is a Carlos and Sabrina fan fiction. I rated it M to be safe.


This is my take on Sabrina waking up in Carlos's bed the day after her wedding disaster.

This is an AU story after the wedding and Sabrina meeting up with Carlos on the dock.

I don't own these characters only borrow them

Sabrina could feel the sheets tickle her legs as well as feeling a hard surface under her head and one hand. She knew yesterday was her wedding but some of the details seemed foggy. Assumed that the hard surface under her head and hand was Patrick's chest slowly she came to realize that she was naked under the sheets and so she moaned slightly and let her hand travel down the man chest.

Carlos normally slept nude he could not help it even with the love of his life in the bed beside him wait she must have shifted during the night her head and one hand was on his chest. He heard her moan and he knew that he would love to hear that every morning for the rest of his life. He wished that she had worn her mothers dress to marry him yesterday instead of this Doc she seemed to think cared about her. He felt her shift against him and her hand roaming down his chest. He had to stifle his own groan and brought his hand up to stop her. Knowing that in her state of mind she might be thinking the man she was touching was Patrick.

Sabrina felt her Patrick's hand stop her from exploring his body. She tried to wiggle her hand from his clutches but she was not successful. She slowly began to open her eyes so she could gaze at her husband and find out why he had stopped her from touching him. As he head began to clear from sleepiness she began to remember Robin arriving at the wedding and that the wedding was never finished. Then she was horrified that she was lying naked in a bed with a man who seemed to be naked also the day after her almost wedding. She groaned thinking that she so easily fell into bed with another man so soon after almost marring Patrick.

Carlos looked over at the woman that he loved and would die to protect and silently prayed that she would not make it impossible for him to have children ever again. He had planned on getting up before Sabrina considering how much she had drunk last night but it seems she had awoken before him and he cradled herself to him. Even knowing that she was to marry another man yesterday did not stop his reaction to her closeness as well as her state of undress. He laid there waiting for the fireworks that he knew would come.

Sabrina lifted her head and finally opened her eyes all the way and looked up into the concerned face of her ex boyfriend Carlos Rivera. It was almost ironic that she woke up naked in his bed with him in it she wonder for a fleeting second if he stilled slept in the nude.

"Carlos how did I get here what did we do!?"

"Relax Mi Quería we did not do anything other then sleep." He smiled at her

Sabrina laid her head on the pillow looking at the man that she had experienced her first time with and wondering how they had gotten to where she was frightened to realize that she might have been intimate with him on the night of her almost wedding. She felt the tears prickling her eyes.

Carlos reached over and began to wipe the tears from Sabrina's eyes as he did his chest grazed her one breasts under the covers.

"Sabrina I am so sorry I meant to wake before you and not be in the bed when you did wake. I did not want to leave you on the street all crying and drunk from tequila."

Sabrina smiled at Carlos wrapped her one arm around his back and pulled him to herself in a hug. Wanting to feel the closeness of another person considering what she has been thru in the last year. Once she felt the contact of his flesh against her own she felt herself begin to break down and cried like she never cried before. Carlos doing his best to rub Sabrina's back and console her was having a hard time not feeling aroused by the skin contact.

"I'm here Sabrina let it out Mi amour."

Sabrina knew she was crying and Carlos was consoling her but a part of her could not help but feel amazing that this man who she had left in the dirt was willing to be here for her while she cried her eyes out about another man. She knew that she would owe Carlos for his kindness as she thought about this she was reminded of their state of dress as she felt his skin brush against her leg. In that instant she knew how she would repay Carlos.

Carlos rubbed circles on Sabrina's back wishing he could take away from her all this pain but he was also berating himself as well since the feeling of her breasts against his chest was driving him wild. If Sabrina was not in the state that she was in where she almost married a man that she had thought to love her Carlos might have tried to take Sabrina's mind off things by being intimate with her. When that happened again Carlos wanted Sabrina to burn to want it not just to have it was a way to forget her problems for an hour or two.

Carlos got close to Sabrina's ear and whispered "Sabrina I know this is hard I am here for you Chica I promise not to leave you my love."

He pulled away so he could see her face and gently kissed her checks and the corners of her mouth and used his fingers to wipe just below her eyes with love and care.

When Sabrina was able to finally stop crying she noticed that her and Carlos's chests were pressed tightly together she knew that Carlos was keeping her close so as to console her. She smiled a weak smile at him and blushed.

"Chica what is with the blushing it is not like we have not been in this position before?"

Sabrina smirked and said "Carlos I know I have been naked under you before Carlos but I guess it has been awhile and the feeling took me by surprise."

Carlos had to smile at this remark thinking to himself that the Doc must not have held her like he was holding her like he hoped he'd be able to one day hold her this way each night and morning.

Carlos went to loosen his hold on Sabrina so that he could get out of the bed and give her some privacy to get dressed. Sabrina did not like this idea and grabbed his hair and pulled his face till she was able to kiss him and kiss him she did. Caressing his tongue and teeth not letting his hair go for fear he'd back away again she did not want that she wanted to be as close to him as she could be and she wanted him to be a part of her for a time.

Carlos moaned into Sabrina's mouth loving the way she was kissing him as they had not kissed this passionately in years.

Slowly he pulled away and said " Chica we cant do this your heart is not open to me yet I don't want a pairing of bodies only with you ever mi amour. I want a pairing of body soul and mind. " Sabrina pouted at Carlos thinking that he did not want to be with her.

Seeing the expression on his loves face Carlos captured her mouth once more and kissed her like she was the only person alive. Slowly he pulled away and continue to say " Chica it is not that I don't want to be with you in a passionate sense. But we have been down this road before and the passion was wonderful but sometimes short lived. No I want to build a connection with you now stronger then the one we had before. I know I made mistakes not supporting you in your dreams and I want to prove I am not that man anymore. I love you mi quería never doubt that I want to be intimate with you."

Sabrina was so touched by Carlos's words she never would have though he would want this kind of relationship one that was body mind and soul and was stronger then just a physical relationship. She nodded her head in her understanding and then said

" Carlos would I be asking too much of you if we just recline in bed a bit longer I need to feel someone as close as I can after everything that has happened."

Carlos groaned and said " I don't mind Chica but you are really testing my will power."

Sabrina smiled and was happy with his answer and laid her head on his chest once more feeling his arm around her back it was easy to forget what almost happened yesterday and what would never be a reality for her with the man she thought it would have been with but it might be possible with the man she thought was a part of her past forever.


End file.
